


Leather Pants IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Leather Pants IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Leather Pants IV

## Leather Pants IV

#### by Bertie

Title: Leather Pants IV  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 04/05/02  
Category: Unclassified     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner         
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: sure  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: yes  
Notes: Some of the first few paragraphs are from Vyper. She had a few paragraphs written down for a MSk she never did, so she gave them to yours truly;) I hope you liked what I did with them! Yes, hot sex but some spanky bits too;)  
Warnings: Not betad. All mistakes my own.  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Skinner entered his apartment, finding it dark and apparently empty. He didn't see the trench coat on the floor until he almost tripped over it. 

A smile appeared on his face as he bent over to pick it up. He felt the fine wool on his fingertips, expensive and luxurious. He raised the material to his face and inhaled, his lover's unique scent sending a jolt of heat straight to his cock. Normally, such a sight would get him upset, but Mulder had called him at work and promised him a night to remember. He hadn't seen his lover for a week since he'd been on a terrible assignment, so he was willing to put up with a bit of flirtatious messiness to spend a hot, sweaty night with his lover. 

Stepping from the foyer into the living room he found a pair of leather shoes, polished to a high shine, but scuffed on heel and toe. 

He followed a trail of discarded items through the apartment towards the stairs leading up to the second level; a silk tie draped over the banister, a creased dark blue shirt on the fifth step. 

He ascended quietly, delicious anticipation growing with every step. He had been counting the days til his lover returned, til they could once again express their desire and passion face to face rather than over thousands of miles. 

He reached out a hand to open the bedroom door, but rather than smooth brass, he felt soft velvet. His cock hardened at this development, knowing that something special waited on the other side of the solid door. 

He stripped quickly, folding each item as he removed it, placing them neatly on a chair by the door. Once he was naked, he opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom. 

What waited took his breathe away. Dozens of flickering candles covered every available surface. Soft music was playing and the musky scent of arousal wafted through the air circulated by a slowly spinning ceiling fan. 

Mulder lay on his back, legs spread, and arms lifted high above his head. There were silk ties attached to the bed posts, his lover's wrists and ankles waiting to be tied to them. 

Walter groaned. The beauty lying before him was like a siren call. He had to be inside Mulder or he would come right then. He reached down to distract himself and tied one willing wrist up, then the other. He then moved down to the ankles, and tied them securely. 

Mulder hadn't uttered a sound. Though this was unusual, it seemed to add to the scene. Walter was very impressed with his lover's verbal restraint. He wondered momentarily if this was a setup. Had Mulder done something despicable and that's why the sudden desire for major distraction? Just then he remembered that his lover had been on an important case, one that involved a certain serial murderer. Walter chided himself internally for thinking negatively about his lover. It was hard sometimes. The boy could make him lose his sense of perspective-and more so now that they were lovers. 

He reached out and tied the scarves around his lover's wrists and ankles gently. He kissed his lover softly when he finished and whispered, "I love you so much, Mulder." 

He wanted to reassure his lover that all was well, that he was safe in his arms, in his care. He would make sure to take away all the hurt and pain from him. He bent and lapped a nipple then the other while Mulder panted. The first time his lover reacted at all to his touches. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked Mulder. His lover just shook his head so Walter continued with his caresses. 

Walter decided to do something different than the usual light flogging he would give his lover. He wanted to express his love in a very different way. He took another tie and wrapped it around his lover's eyes. When he was certain his lover couldn't see through the tie, he took a hairbrush Mulder used sometimes and softly ran it up and down his chest and belly. This sent the agent squirming. Walter tickled all over the exposed flesh, up to his armpits and down to his toes. Sweat was glistening all over his body by the time Walter ran the bristles softly up the hard cock. 

Mulder gasped when he felt the soft bristles brush the sensitive head of his cock. "Oh, god," he moaned. 

Walter bent and took that leaking cock into his mouth, rewarding his lover for restraining himself so long. Mulder whimpered, wanting to see his lover's mouth working on him. Somehow, though, without seeing, it was even more erotic. 

Walter worked him endlessly it seemed, making him go to the edge of release then pulling away several times until Mulder was cried out, "Finish me!!" 

That would just not do. Walter pulled off him completely and his lover gasped in surprise and hurt, thinking his lover would not come back. But after just a few slight moments, he felt a slick hand grasp his member, slicking it completely. Then down to his balls and finally his asshole. 

Mulder sighed in relief. His lover was going to fuck him. He could handle that, very well. A pillow was shoved under his hips then he was abandoned again. Mulder heard the sound of a condom opening then in a matter of moments felt the blunt head of his lover's cock at his entrance. He squirmed with delight at the combination of pain and pleasure as the thick head popped through the ring of anal muscles. Walter grunted when he was fully seated in his lover to his balls. He shifted a bit to get the best angle to thrust, then slowly pulled out, his arms were straining to hold himself just above his lover's body as he thrust forward. 

Mulder's eyes were rolling back in his head and he couldn't believe his luck as his body arched up to meet that of his lover. All he had to do was pretend he was hurt by the messy murder case he had been involved with for nearly two weeks and Walter was puddy in his hands...but hard where he needed to be. The agent loved every bit of it and wrapped his long legs around his lover's waist. 

"Oh yes, give it all to me..." gasped Mulder, totally abandoning any need to pretend anymore. 

Walter gave it all to his lover, glad that Mulder could be distracted by his loving. He bent and captured his lovers lips in a passionate kiss as he slowed his thrusts down, wanting to thrust his tongue in his lover's mouth as he thrust his cock into his lover's backside. A slow glide across his prostate sent Mulder over the edge and he moaned into his lover's mouth as he came between their bodies. Walter languidly thrust a few more times, clenched then groaned out his orgasm, and collapsed atop his lover. 

Mulder lay in triumph, certain that all was well. He waited until the soft snoring told him all was well for him to pass out. It came and he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. 

Walter woke, hearing the sound of his phone going off. He jerked, felt his cock pull loose from Mulder's thighs with a glop and he looked down at the man seemingly passed out. He rushed downstairs to the phone and answered it. 

"Skinner," he growled. 

"Sir, were you aware that there are 5 different farmers from Albuquerque upset that one of your agents earlier today tore onto their farms demanding to check their livestock and then forcing them to account for their actions for the past 72 hours?" 

Skinner held his breath for a moment, than asked, "May I ask who I'm speaking to?" 

"I'm the Sheriff of Bernalillo County here in New Mexico, sir, and..." 

"You've had a visit from one of my agents...the agent in question wouldn't happen to be an Agent Mulder would it?" 

"Well, sir, now that you mention it..." 

"Sir, I promise you that the agent in question will be severely reprimanded for his unprofessional behavior, I promise you. Any reparation to the citizens of your fair county can be handled at a more decent hour tomorrow at the bureau." Walter rattled off the proper department's name and number, having become very familiar with that department over the years. That seemed to appease the sheriff somewhat and Walter graciously told him goodbye then hung up, pointedly making sure he didn't slam the phone down into its receiver. 

"Mulder!!" he barked. 

Mulder sat up in bed; having woken up the moment the phone rang but had pretended to be asleep. He scrambled out of bed on slightly shaky legs; momentarily savouring the delicious ache in his backside, and then rushed downstairs, glad that his cock was partially congealed against his body instead of slapping freely as he ran. 

"Sir! Let me explain..." 

Walter refused to let Mulder get the upper hand in the conversation. He quietly and deliberately asked, "Why weren't you in Albany, New York? Was that not the location of the murderer and many of his killings?" 

"Well, yes, it was but..." 

"I assume you must have found some sort of clue that made you feel that leaving the crime scene and the actual state the criminal actually did the killings was justifiable?" 

"Yes, sir, I did." Mulder said this with his bottom lip poking out, the only thing revealing that he was not happy at all with the way Skinner wasn't allowing him to rule the conversation. 

"I assume you're dying to tell me what five farms in New Mexico have to do with a murderer from upstate New York." 

Mulder refused to answer that, knowing full well Walter knew the answer very well to that one and it was obviously meant rhetorically. 

"I was thinking earlier how amazingly quiet and restrained you were when I came into the bedroom this evening. You seemed so out of character, but I thought for sure it was this case that had upset you so much that you were incapable of acting normally. But of course you proved me wrong on that. It was all an act, wasn't it?" 

Mulder looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind. 

Skinner raised his brow. "Amazing restraint again, Agent Mulder. I am most proud of this behavior. But of course this does not exonerate you from your forthcoming punishment." 

Mulder whimpered. Walter grinned. He had definitely revealed his lover's true spots. He snickered to himself, thinking on how they had begun this relationship in the first place. A jaguar...and those sexy tight leather pants and the ridiculous tiger striped underwear. He said, "Go get the paddle, Mulder." 

This was the worst part of the whole spanking affair that Mulder hated most of all. The retrieving of the item that was to render his bottom hot, bothered, and hard to sit upon. It was thoroughly unnerving and unfair to the agent to have to get the very hateful thing that would be wounding his pride and tanning his hide at the same time. The only compensation he found over the whole thing was that it made him instantly hard and, very happily, made Walter hard too. 

He grabbed the paddle ungraciously then returned to his lover with his head shamefully bowed. Walter sat upon his favorite paddling chair and waited for Mulder to lie upon his knees without saying a word. That was one thing Walter was grateful for, Mulder's willingness lately to take his punishments in stride, no matter how much he tried to reason or rationalize or argue himself out of the punishment. At least after he admitted defeat, he would take his punishment well. 

Mulder whimpered again as his lover smoothed his backside, but whined when the first spank whooshed down. As the spankings continued, Mulder cried out his pain, and soon tears slid down his face. When Walter paused in the spankings, he pulled Mulder up for a momentary reprieve then asked, 

"Why am I punishing you, Fox?" 

"Because I ran off without letting anyone know and disturbed innocent citizens." 

"Hmm, no, that isn't why I'm punishing you, Mulder. I am punishing you because you made me believe that you were hurt tonight. I seriously thought you were having a hard time with this case. You didn't lie to me, you just pretended you were hurt when in fact you weren't, right?" 

Mulder nodded. "I'm sorry, Walter. I shouldn't have pretended that I was hurt." 

"No, definitely not. Especially when you knew very well that I would hear about this tomorrow after you allowed yourself to be rewarded for your bad behavior." 

Mulder sighed and agreed but then said, "I was hurting over this case, but mainly it was my pride. I didn't want to believe I couldn't solve the case. I ran all the way to New Mexico, hoping to come up with some clue as to why he would blame farmers for his failures." 

"You should have told me this in the first place, Mulder. Then I would have known that you were alright. This need to run off and take over a case is something we will discuss...but later at a more decent hour and after you've thought about other ways you could have handled the situation better." 

Walter then continued the spankings until Mulder was blubbering. He held him in his lap, letting him wet his chest completely, and then took a tissue from the box he kept by the spanking chair and let his lover blow his nose. He kissed him then led him into the bedroom to put aloe on his bottom then another bout of quick hard lovemaking before they both fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
